


Severus Snape and I

by jadelnate101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelnate101/pseuds/jadelnate101
Summary: Jade is a 16 year old, fifth year Slytherin. She has always been mistreated by her parents and others for being a halfblood witch. Hogwarts is her only true home. She has the biggest crush on her professor. What will happen when her head of house finds out about her being abused? Who will admit their feelings first? What will happen after? Will they make it?





	1. The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> this is an original. please ask to use any content before posting this somewhere else. All rights for characters from Harry Potter goes to the lovely J K Rowling.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Headmaster Dumbledore said. I looked at my best friend Draco Malfoy and I rolled my eyes. He smirked in return. We were in our fifth year and sixteen years old. "...We also would like to give you information on who is teaching your classes. Professor Lupin will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and one Potions class, Professor Snape will be teaching Potions along with one Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Hagrid will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures, Professor McGonagall will once again teach Transfiguration, Professor Flitwick will have Charms, and Madam Hooch will teach Flying. Now, let the feast begin," the headmaster concluded. Then food appeared before us. We all dug in. "So Draco, how was your summer?" I asked. "It was great. How was yours Jade?" "Fabulous," I lied. After supper, we all headed back to our house's common room. Draco and I faced each other. He leaned in and gave me a hug. As he put his hands on my back, tears of mine threatened to spill. When the pain was becoming unbearable, Draco pulled back. Then we headed to our rooms. That whole night I couldn't sleep because of the pain. The following day our classes started. I wore my long sleeved Slytherin shirt and pants uniform even though it was still hot out. I skipped breakfast and ran to my favorite professor's classroom, hoping to see Draco. I came to the conclusion that I needed to tell someone about my summer. I also needed a potion made before everyone got there. Instead of seeing Draco, I saw my crush...Professor Snape. I knocked and went to his desk. "Excuse me sir?" "Yes, Miss Nate?" "Without you asking questions, I need to make a potion...badly. May I please use a couldron? Please sir?" "Be careful," he said in his deep voice. I walked to an empty couldron and got the ingredients. I was letting it sit for a few minutes before drinking any when I heard the Professor get up and walk behind me. I swallowed hard. "I am a teacher here in this school, and that means I need to ask questions like why you need a healing potion. So tell me Miss Nate, why do you need it? You need a cut scarred?" Snape asked. "Yes sir," I replied. "Let me see this cut or I will get Professor Dumbledore to pay you a visit. "But professor-" I started. "No buts." "Permission to disrobe sir?" Professor Snape nodded. 'Here goes nothing' I thought.


	2. Care about You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Severus admit their feelings.

I then carefully took off my robe and green long sleeve. I was facing Snape. I could see his eyes taking in the bandage wrap that was around my entire upper half. I took out my wand and before I could utter a spell, Professor Snape took out his wand, flicked his wrist and all the bandages disappeared. He saw the scars on my front. "Turn," he said. I slowly turned and heard a small gasp when my back faced him. Suddenly, I turned back around and quickly put my clothes back on. I whimpered when they stuck to the belt cuts and cigarette burns. "Who did that to you?" "I don't know sir." "Do not lie to me," he growled. "I can't-" I started. Snape suddenly picked up a container of glass vials and threw them across the room where they broke into a bunch of pieces. "WHO did this to you," he partly yelled. "My mother and father," I whispered. Quietly he poured the potion into a flask and gave it to me. I drank it. Snape seemed to be at an angry calm. "Why are you so angry sir?" "Because." "Because why?" "Don't push me," he snapped. "It's the least you can do after I told you a twelve year old secret." "Damn you. You may not tell anyone. Understood?" "Yes professor." "I feel...protective of you. Not just because you are a Slytherin, but because I care about you. A lot. More than I should considering your a student and I'm a professor, and I know it can get me into trouble." Snape gently put his hand on my cheek. He looked vulnerable for the first time. I knew I had to say something. "Well professor, I happen to care about you more than I should." Then for the first time, I saw him smile. His smile lit up my world. "You should do that more often," I said while smiling back. "Can't. I have a reputation to uphold...but I can try when it's just you and I." I nodded. Then I walked to the other side of the room and cleaned up the broken glass.


	3. Does Dumbledore Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore speaks to Severus and Jade...does he know their feelings? When does the headmaster find out?

Soon after I was done cleaning up the glass, my fellow Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's entered the room. I sat in my seat next to Draco. "As I'm sure you are all aware, I have you write a foot of parchment based on an upcoming potion that we will be making. The next few are, the Love potion, Liquid Luck and Polyjuice potion. In that order, so write starting with the Love potion..." Professor Snape said but trailed off. "I need to speak with Miss Nate and you Professor," I heard Dumbledore say. I gulped. I got up but Draco grabbed my hand. I gave his a reassuring squeeze. I pulled my hand free and followed Professor Dumbledore and Snape out of the room. We soon arrived in an empty classroom. Professor Dumbledore shut the door. "I see how much you Miss Nate, look up to Professor Snape and how he looks back at you. Using my 'mind-reading' skills if you will, I see how much you mean to each other. Some would say it's wrong, but I say it's two souls that are trying to find their way. As long as he doesn't allow it to get in the way of teaching. With that being said, Miss Nate, you are in advanced potions and you passed all your classes in the previous four years here with flying colors. I think Professor Snape wouldn't mind an assistant. You would help teach his advanced and beginner class." I looked at Professor Snape who looked shocked. "What do you say sir," I asked him. "I think I would like an assistant." "It's settled then," Dumbledore said. Then he turned to leave. "Professor? Can I stay here over break and holidays then?" "May I ask why?" "My adopted parents aren't....pleased with having a halfblood daughter. They get so angry sir. I don't know how much more I can take from them." "Everyone gets upset sometimes." "Please sir, I have scars to prove it. Just don't send me home again. Or at least let me stay at the inn in Hogsmeade." "Very well, you may stay here. But during the breaks and holidays ask any of the professors if they need help. That way you earn your keep here at Hogwarts during the time off." "Thank you sir." Then with a wink, Dumbledore left. "Well that was unexpected," Snape said. "Are you honestly okay with me becoming your assistant Professor Snape?" "Call me Severus when we are alone and yes, I am pleased that he offered you the position. Imagine if he offered Potter that place?" I bursted out laughing. Even Severus allowed himself a small smile. We walked back to the Potion's classroom in the dungeons. As I walked in Draco turned to me and smiled. "Everyone, Miss Nate will be my assistant teacher during classes. Respect her and call her Madame Nate or Miss Nate within these walls. Otherwise you may call her Jade as you usually do." We still had a half hour in Potion's so I wrote my essay and turned it in, afterwards I just studied the love potion. "Miss Nate, linger please," my Professor said, "Class dismissed." Everyone left but me. "Yes sir," I said. "Professor Lupin said you are having trouble conjuring your Patronus charm." "Yes sir." "Meet me in the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom at nine o'clock sharp. I will teach you." "Yes sir. Thank you sir," I said gratefully. Then I left the room anxiously waiting for night to come.


	4. The Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade goes by Professor Snape to conjure her Patronus charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will have romance. Seeing as I am writing this as I go, heavy smut may start in this chapter or the next one. I am also making Snape's Patronus a wolf.

At the end of the day I went into the Slytherin common room. There I met Draco and his boyfriend Marcus Flint. I gave them both a hug. "What are you doing tonight Jade," Marcus asked. "I am going to try and conjure my Patronus charm with Professor Snape," I responded. "Someone told me that you like him...a lot," Draco's boyfriend stated. "Um...." I said unsure on how to answer. "It's okay Jade. But if he hurts you, I will use an unforgivable curse on him," Draco warned. "Thanks but I highly doubt that using one is allowed. I have to go get ready for my appointment with Snape. You want to help me pick out an outfit," I asked both of the boys. They nodded. We went upstairs and walked into the girls dormitories. They followed me to my bed that had all my trunks sitting by it. "My clothes are in the green one. Pick out something. I am going to go shower." With that I left and took my shower. When I had entered back into the bedroom, Marcus and Draco were smiling mischievously. "I don't like that look on your faces." "Will you wear whatever we had chosen for you," Draco asked. I nodded. They moved aside and I saw my knee length, tight Slytherin green dress that had lace long sleeves. I made the two boys turn their backs and I changed. When I finished I smiled, the dress still fit perfectly. "Okay you two. I'm dressed." They turned to me and their jaws dropped. I realized that it was dark out. "What time is it," I asked. "Eight fifty," Marcus replied. "Shit," I mumbled. Then I put on some flats and grabbed my wand. I ran to Professor Lupin's classroom. I knocked. "Enter," said my favorite professor's low voice. I opened the door, walked in, and then shut the door. "Let us see what you are doing wrong," Snape said still not looking at me, but when he finally did I heard him mutter "Bloody hell." I smirked. Snape cleared his throat. "Show me what you got." I raised my wand and thought of the time I recieved my Hogwarts acceptance letter. "Expecto Patronum," I said. There was a spark but nothing appeared. "You need to think of your happiest memory that has happened to you or during your life." I nodded. "There is two memories and they somewhat happened recently. I think I should try blending those two," I said. "Try again with the new memories." I raised my wand again and thought of the first time I ever saw Snape and when he told me he cared about me. "Expecto Patronum," I said once again. Suddenly I saw light appear at the end of my wand and saw a wolf running around the room. Snape gasped as it disappeared. "What's wrong Severus," I asked. "Each Patronus charm has a mate and there is only one like it. You have a wolf as your Patronus." Then my professor took out his wand. "Expecto Patronum," he said quietly. Soon another wolf appeared, identical to mine. "What does this mean," I asked. "It means we belong together," Snape whispered. I felt my cheeks turn bright red. Then he put his wand away and started walking towards me. I backed up until I hit Professor Lupin's desk. "I want to try something," Severus said, "May I?" I nodded wide-eyed. Then, my eyes closed and I felt a pair of lips on mine. Severus was kissing me. After I let go of the shock, I started to kiss him back. The kiss started to turn heated.


	5. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's first time and Severus's first time with her-somewhat detailed smut.

Severus pulled back. "I don't want to do anything that will make you regret something," Snape said. "Then I am begging you, please don't stop," I responded. Severus nodded. He then grabbed my hand and led me to the desk. "You know Severus, I had dreams where you took me on a desk." "I see. Will this be your first time?" "Yes sir." "Then I'll be gentle," Snape said. "No. I do not want you to be gentle. I do want you to be rough, and merciless. I don't want you to be gentle as you hit my barrier. Finally, I want you to make me forget my name and scream yours," I told him. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Well then Jade, you'll get what you asked for. Now undress." I did as I was told. I undressed with him watching me. When I finished, Severus began to undress, slowly revealing his fit body. When he finished I looked him in the eyes. "You are very handsome Severus." "As you are beautiful." Then without warning, he lifted me up onto the desk. I laid down. When I was as comfortable as I could get, my soon to be lover crawled over me. "Now I'm going to fuck you hard," he whispered in my ear. Then he positioned himself and slammed into me, past my resistance. Severus started to pound into me, without giving me time to adjust. Suddenly he hit a spot inside of me that made me moan. I then felt him sucking high on my neck and could tell he left his mark. Eventually, I felt a strange feeling rising up inside me. "What-" I gasped. "Let go Jade," Severus panted. So I let go. "Shit! SEVERUS," I called out. Snape slowed down as I rode out my pleasure, until he tensed. I knew he was trying to hold back, so I lifted my hands and dragged them down his back while at the same time I sucked on his neck and left my mark. "Bloody hell Jade," he gasped and then I felt him release inside of me. When he finished he kissed me on my forehead. "You were....thank you for the wonderful gift." I smiled at him. Afterwards, we got up and got dressed. When I finished putting on my clothes I noticed that Severus was staring. "What?" I asked self-consciously. "Your aura is literally glowing." I grinned and he smiled back. "I will walk you back to the Slytherin common room." So we walked back and somewhere along the way he reached out and interlaced his fingers with mine. When we arrived, I reluctantly let go of his hand. "Pureblood," I told the snake picture in parseltongue. As I was about to walk through, Snape grabbed my hand and spun me to face him. His lips crashed to mine. We eventually broke apart for air. "Goodnight Jade." "Goodnight Severus."


End file.
